The major objective of the proposed project is to improve and expand clinical cancer education and teaching at the University of Michigan. This objective will be accomplished by a multi-disciplinary interdepartmental program involving the departments of Medicine, Pediatrics. Surgery, Gynecology, Pathology, Radiology, Post-graduate Medicine, and Nursing. A current plan is underway to review the basic science and clinical curricula of cancer education for the medical students. An expansion of currently existing basic or clinical part-time research projects for the medical student will be offered at two intervals - one at the end of the freshman year, and the other during vacation periods of the senior year. Graduate education efforts will consist of improving and expanding ongoing programs and the introduction of certain new plans. A self-instruction videotape for the students and resident physicians will be prepared. The program for clinical associates in medical, pediatric and gynecologic oncology will be expanded. Ancillary support for the annual cancer retreat and the seminars in the pathology of cancer will be provided. Institutional post-graduate teaching expansion will involve support for full-time faculty in cancer education, monthly visiting professors, and an annual post-graduate course relating to cancer. New programs will include a week-long in-residence program for practicing physicians to familiarize them with the specialized care of the cancer patient so that they will be proficient in caring for these patients in the community and be able to help with specific treatment when feasible. A joint program with a local community college is designed to train radiotherapy technicians. The continuing development of a nurse clinician program will be fostered in order to increase the clinician's role in direct patient care and allow time for specialized instruction for graduate nurses and nursing students.